totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielkie szturchanie się na ringu
Intro sezonu: Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! (pełna wersja) Pierwsza kamera wskazuje z «lotu ptaka», druga kamera wypada z szafy, a trzecia monitoruje ognisko. Potem czwarta kamera przelatuje przez całą dzicz, aż do małego bajorka, przy którym Sheila drze kartki wyeliminowanych uczestników. Następna kamera wędruje do domku na drzewie, gdzie nie ma żadnej żywej duszy, tylko mieniący się stolik. Potem kamera spada z balkoniku, gdzie upada na ziemię i obserwuje drzewo, na którym śpiewa ptak. Jednak ekran odsuwa się od drzewa niedaleko «stołówki», gdzie Max tworzy kolejne urządzenie, Tyler ćwiczy i przez przypadek upuszcza sztangę na ustrojstwo, wynalazek wybuchnął. Otwierają się drzwi. Tam leci muzyczka, przy której bawi się Geoff, a obok jest popsute łóżko, na które patrzy Crimson z ponura miną. Ostatecznie jednak ekran pokazuje Radę Plemienną, przy której Dakota poparzyła się pianką, a Chef dał jej bandaż z niechęcią, wszyscy zaczęli gwiżdżeć, a na koniec pojawiła się perspektywa, a na niej napis: "Total Drama : Survivor". Dzień 20 Kamper dziewczyn (W dwudziestym dniu zostaje już tylko szóstka graczy, u dziewczyn zostały Sheila, Crimson i Dakota, wreszcie ta trzecia nie była nękane przez te pierwsze) Dakota : 'Dzięki, że mi odpuściłyście. '''Sheila : '''Nie ma za co? WTF. Powinnaś z nami mieć sojusz, wywalimy chłopaków ;) Pamiętaj, Twoja Zoey niestety już wyleciała. '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Został mi Max... ''(Dakota wypina jej tylko język) 'Sheila : '''Myślisz, że się poryczę? Błaaaagam. Aż taką idiotką nie jestem. ''(Dumnie dmuchnęła w małą grzywkę) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Super. Final 6. Nigdy nie doznałam większej satysfakcji. Sorki Ennui, ale to koniec. Nie chcę być durną gotką. ''(Też dmuchnęła w grzywkę jak Sheila) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Wczoraj pozbyłam się Heather i Zoey, tak jak im się za to należało. Nikt nie będzie mieszać się w moje sprawy! A zwłaszcza te dwie fruzie... ''(Dakota vs Sheila - Dakota próbuje podejść do Crimson, ale ta ją odpycha na łóżko, które się zarywa) 'Dakota : '''Ty szujo! Nie pozwalaj sobie zbyt wiele! ''(Sheila jej wypięła język, a Dakota chciała się znów na nią rzucić, Crimson poszła na drugie z łóżek Sheili, które sobie «przywłaszczyła») (Sheila szybko zauważyła, że Crimson zniknęła jej z bliższego pola widzenia) 'Sheila : '''Nie krępuj się... Możesz tu usiąść... ''(zaczęło jej latać oko) '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Strasznie irytuje mnie ta cała Dakota. ;-; Błaaaaagam, została mutantką no i powinna chyba wylecieć jako 1, boże, co oni widzą w tym potworze. Jeszcze się okaże, że wygra ten program. -.- Ciekawe po co, żeby promować się na świat??? Albo nawet będzie moda na mutację. Co za popieprzeni ludzie. '''Kamper chłopaków (Max, Tyler i Geoff świętują udział w finałowej 6) Max (PZ) : 'Raz mi się udało już zajść do finałowej 6, ale przegrałem przez tą Scarlett. -.- '''Geoff (PZ) : '''Uwielbiam cię Bridge! <3 Jeśli to oglądałaś, to znowu jestem w finałowej 6! ''(Zaczął wywijać rękomami) 'Tyler (PZ) : '''Wreszcie mi się to udało. Połączenie! Mam nawet nadzieję, że to wygram. ''(Tyler i Geoff rozmawiali dalej o sojuszu, Max zdziwił się) 'Max : '''Mogę dołączyć do sojuszu z Wami? '''Tyler : '''Aaaaa... nie miałeś go czasami z Dakotą? Albo... ''(Zastanawiał się czy nie przyjąć Max'a do sojuszu, ale już Geoff za niego podjął decyzję) 'Geoff : '''Pewnie ziomek! :D Będzie nam raźniej, gdy w trójkę pokonamy Sheilę. '''Geoff (PZ) : '''Tak bardzo polubiłem Zoey... ale żałuję, że na nią zagłosowałem. Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem następnym celem tej idiotki. ''(Zmarszczył brwi) 'Geoff : '''Tylko pamiętaj, jeśli nietykalność dostanie Sheila, musisz zagłosować na Crimson. Z tego co wiem, to ona trzyma się z Sheilą. -.- '''Tyler : '''A jeśli ona też wygra? '''Geoff : '''To Dakota... '''Max : '''NIE! >:( ''(Geoff i Tyler zdziwili się tego, że Max był wyjątkowo zestresowany) 'Max : '''Możecie na mnie... ''(wzruszył ramionami) '''Max (PZ) : '''Dobra, powiem to teraz, SPODOBAŁA MI SIĘ DAKOTA!!! ;o '''Staw (Dakota uciekła dziewczynom przez okno, a Max poszedł się przewietrzyć) Dakota : 'Mam dosyć tych idiotek... '''Max : '''Dałem im do myślenia ''(trochę posmutniał) (Przez przypadek Max i Dakota wchodzą na siebie) 'Dakota : '''Uważaj jak chodzisz! ;-; ''(Max szybko się otrzepał i zobaczył Dakotę, jego oczy zamieniły się w serca) 'Max : '''Cześć Dakotaaa, moglibyśmy? ''(Świerszcz, Dakota odeszła wkurzona) 'Dakota (PZ) : '''I jeszcze on musiał na mnie wpaść -.- ''(Dakota nie miała w ogóle nastroju) 'Max : '''Eeeej, powiedziałem coś nie tak? :,< ''(aż mu poleciała łza) (Odszedł zadowolony do domku) '''Dzień 21 (6:30. Chris znowu budzi na wyzwanie) Chris : 'Witam moją final 6, wiecie, na co pora? '''Tyler : '''Pora na pora? ''(Wszyscy strzelają facepalma) 'Chris : '''Nieee, będą dziś dwa dni ekstremalnych walk! :D ''(Zaskoczenie, Sheila uniosła rękę do góry) 'Chris : '''Czego? '''Sheila : '''Będzie nawalanka? ;) ''(Chris kiwnął głową na tak, Sheila spojrzała się morderczym wzrokiem na chłopaków) 'Sheila : '''Widzicie frajerzy? Będzie krew! '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Mogę już zacząć się obawiać, że to jest ustawione, żeby Sheila wygrała? ''(Westchnęła) 'Dakota (PZ) : '''Chociaż mam ochotę zatłuc tą kretynkę i wyrwać jej te kudły! -,- ''(Zaciska pięści i ciężko oddycha) (Chris patrzy na przerażonego Max'a i Crimson ze zmarszczonymi brwiami) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Nie zgadzam się! ''(8:45. Chris i szóstka zawodników znajdują się przed salą, którą operował Chef) '''ZADANIE Sheila : 'Boże, już się nie mogę doczekać walki z tymi frajerami. ''(Rozluźnia kciuczki) 'Chef : '''Siemka mięczaki! '''Sheila : '''Cześć cwelu! ;) ''(Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, Chef próbował trafić w Crimson toporem, lecz ta potem rzuciła nim w Dakotę) 'Dakota : '''Przegięła... ''(schyla się w ostatniej chwili) 'Chef : '''Najpierw mięczaki podzielę na 3 grupy: *Sheila vs Crimson *Max vs Tyler *Geoff vs Dakota '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Wolałabym już walkę z tą psycho-świruską Izzy lub debilem Malem, albo z tym maniakiem Chef'em też dałabym radę, teraz tylko jakoś namówić Crimson do bójki. ;) '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Aha, uderzył mnie w mój najczulszy punkt... '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Uff. Dobrze, że nie z tą manatką Sheilą lub Max'em. ''(wypięła głupio język) (9:00. Rozpoczyna się pierwsza walka) 'Crimson : '''Nie chcę walczyć... ''(Sheila wymawia jej swój plan na ucho, Chris i Chef niczego nie słyszą, natomiast Tyler widzi ten podstęp) 'Tyler (PZ) : ';oooooo Czuję się jak w Trasie... ;-; -,- (Mija minutka, Sheila i Crimson zaczynają «pojedynek», Crimson się zamacha, ale niestety udaje, że ją bolą ręce) 'Crimson : '''AŁAAA! Jak mnie boli ręka! ;o ''(Tyler strzela facepalm'a, Chef obserwuje, że jedna osoba (tak, właśnie Tyler) nie jest na swoim miejscu, bierze hak, naciąga na majtki Tyler'a i usadza go na miejscu) 'Tyler : '''Nie lubię majtkowania! ''(Sheila daje kilka małych ciosów w brzuch Crimson, a ta się położyła na materacu) 'Crimson : '''Nie mogę walczyć! Pomocy! '''Sheila : '''O nie... jak mi przykro... ''(Do ringu podchodzi Chris i obserwuje Crimson) 'Chris : '''Słabe... 2/10. Ale skoro nie możesz uczestniczyć dalej, to przegrywasz walkowerem. '''Sheila : '''To walki są oceniane -.- '''Chris : '''Tak, dostajecie za rolę aktorską 2 punkty, tylko Sheila, bo Crimson przegrała. ''(Sheila zagryza zęby) (TYLER vs MAX) (Tyler serio chciał się bić z Max'em) 'Max (PZ) : '''Hmmm, to przecież mój sojusznik, nic mi nie zrobi. ;) ''(Zaczęła się rzeźnia, Tyler rzucił się jak goryl na Max'a, każdy był zaciekawiony przebiegiem zdarzenia, a Dakota patrzyła na to z przerażeniem) 'Dakota (PZ) : '''Biedny Max. :< Hmmm, podoba mi się. Niepotrzebnie tylko na niego nakrzyczałam przy stawie... muszę to jakoś odkręcić! >_< ''(Kiedy Tyler próbuje zadać Max'owi decydujący cios, ten odsuwa się na bok, a Tyler uderza się o drut elektryczny, a przedmiot razi go prądem) 'Chris : '''Hmmm, raczej nie spodziewałem się takiego zakończenia. Daję 7/10. Pora na ostatnią walkę w rundzie pierwszej! ''(DAKOTA vs GEOFF) (Geoff próbuje pokazać swoje mięśnie, a Dakota macha do kamer, wszyscy strzelają facepalm'y) 'Sheila : '''Barbie i Keen! Buuuu! -,- ''(Dakota ma dość docinek Sheili, wyskakuje z ringu, bierze kulę i (I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEEECKINGGGGGGG BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!) rzuca nią w Sheilę, ta w ostatniej chwili unika rzutu) '''Sheila (PZ) : ''(zamurowanie)'' Chris : 'Nieeeeeeeźle! Chociaż walka się nie odbyła między Geoff'em, 4/10 przyznać Ci mogę. ;) '''Max : '''Chris! Ten rzut był warty fortuny! Nikt tego nie powtórzy! ''(próbował przekupić prowadzącego) 'Chris : '''Niech będzie... 5 punktów, ale to Geoff wystąpi zamiast niej. '''Dakota : '''Będę się z tym źle czuła... ''(sarkastycznie, siada potem obok Max'a z uśmiechem, ten wykorzystuje okazję by z nią pogadać) 'Max : '''Szkoda, że muszę jeszcze walczyć. R-ręka mi się nie naprostowała... ''(strzeliła mu kość) ''ŁAAAAA! ''(Dakota serio współczuła Max'owi) 'Dakota (PZ) : '''Biedny Max :( Może ja go naprawdę kocham? ''(Dakota długo nad czymś gdybała) 'Dakota (PZ) : '''Ilekroć dość dłużej walczę z tym uczuciem, tym ciężej jest mi się... ''(wzdycha) ''powstrzymać! ''(Dakota znienacka pocałowała Max'a, ten po pięciu sekundach odwzajemnił pocałunek, Chris aż żygnął na panele kontrolne, które miały przez to malutkie sparcie) 'Chris : '''Fuu! To jeszcze gorsze niż związek Heather i Alejandro! -.- Dakota... '''Dakota : '''Mi nic nie możesz zrobić, już odpadłam z wyzwania ;) ''(wypina język prowadzącemu) (Chris popatrzył się dyskretnie na Max'a) 'Chris : '''Ale jemu mogę, odejmuję ci 5 punktów! Czyli, że to Geoff wysuna się na prowadzenie i ma 5 punktów, a Max ma remis z Sheilą i mają razem 2 punkty. ''(Sheila znowu zaczęła cisnąć bekę z Daxa) 'Sheila : '''Boże, jaka beka, czy ty zawsze Dakota musisz tak zawsze się wcinać? Dzięki tobie Twój chłopaczek już dzisiaj pożegna się z programem :) '''Dakota : '''Nic mu nie zrobisz szmato >) Chodź kochanie... ''(razem z Max'em odchodzą na bliższe trybuny) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''Nic mu nie zrobię?! Ależ dostanie lekcję życia! Nawet stulecia!!! ''(prostowała kości) '''(Runda 2 - FINAŁ) (13:00. Minęła duża przerwa między bitwami) Sheila (PZ) : 'Dwie godziny rozgrzewki... a ci debile się opierniczali. ;-; To będzie łatwa nietykalność ''(mrugnęła okiem) ''I jeśli Max będzie musiał mieć zgaszoną pochodnię, to zgadnijcie, kogo wyznaczę, by ją zgasił? Dakotę! Czytałam sobie jeszcze raz Regulamin programu i jeśli ktoś zostanie uszkodzony na zdrowiu, to osoba, która dostała immunitet, wyznaczy osobę która, zgasi jej pochodnię! ''(Zaczęła szatańsko się śmiać) #Geoff vs Max (13:05) #Sheila vs Geoff (13:15) #Sheila vs Max (13:30) (Chris i Chef razem śmiali się przy ostatniej walce) (13:05. Zaczyna się walka Geoff'a i Max'a) 'Geoff (PZ) : '''Jak mam uderzyć swojeg ziomka? Ja tego nie potrafię! '''Max (PZ) : '''Muszę coś zrobić lub ta suka Sheila wygra! Aaaaargh! '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Więc przez 10 minut potrenuję, a potem zobaczycie jak zetrę te dzieciaki na BRUTALNEJ TARCE ŚMIERCI! :D ''(Geoff jednak odmawia udziału w walce, Chris marszczy brwi) 'Chris : '''Aha... czyli to Max dostaje zasłużone 1/10 za twój walkower. Następny! Max, ty zjeżdżaj, a teraz wchodzi Sheila! ''(Sheila spycha Max'a z ringu, Dakota patrzy na to okrucieństwo niechętnie) 'Dakota : '''NIEEEEEE! ''(Wszyscy teraz biorą Dakotę za opętaną) (Geoff vs Sheila, Geoff daje sobie radę z Sheilą) (Bridgette ogląda TV, pijąc wodę, po chwili wypluwa płyn widząc, jak Geoff bije dziewczynę) 'Bridgette : '''Co za damski bokser! ;ooo Boję się go! :O ''(Szybko zdenerwowana dzwoni przez telefon do Geoff'a, ten go odbiera, a Sheila odpoczywa chwilę, bo widziała, że Geoff rozmawiał z Bridg) 'Geoff : '''Tak! Kochanie! >D Ale... cccco? Obejrzyj poprzednie odcinki! ;-; Zobaczysz jak... ''(Sheila szybko podchodzi i rzuca telefonem o ścianę, wynik = telefon is out) (Geoff odwraca się przerażony i bardziej jest wystraszony lekko zakrwawionej mordy Sheili) 'Sheila : 'ŁAAAAAAAA! (pcha Geoff'a) (Zaczyna się wielkie uderzanie Geoff'a przez Sheilę, kilka ciosów w twarz i stracił dwa zęby, potem go kopnęła z całej siły w orzeszki, ten padłna ziemię wycieńczony ;) ) 'Chris : '''Woooow. 9/10! :D Zyskujesz 11 pkt i uzyskujesz przewagę, ale i tak po Twoim pojedynku z Crimson wieje nudą. -.- '''Sheila : '''A właśnie, został tylko Max? >) '''Chris : '''Taaak... ''(Max nie chciał wyjść na ring, a Chef zaniósł go tam) 'Dakota : '''Ugh... to się nie skończy dobrze ;( ''(Sheila podrzuciła go do góry, wzięła krzesło ringowe i rzuciła nim w twarz chłopaka, ten już był pół-przytomny, a Sheila rzuciła nim o ziemię, zobaczyła leżący stół, który ukradkiem podsunęła Crimson, wzięła Max'a ze sobą i zaczęła tarmosić jego twarzą o drewniany przedmiot; potem dostała dwie szklanki i mały toporek, zaczęła się wydurniać toporkiem i pokazała jak gladiator: ZABIĆ. Rzuciła dwiema szklankami w Max'a, a ten miał całą zakrwawioną twarz, potem zauważyła trampolinę, rzuciła ciałem chłopaka, ten najpierw odbił się na ścianę, został porażony prądem i spadł na wózek inwalidzki, który też podłożyła Crimson) 'Sheila : '''CALUCALTED! ) '''Chris : '''Ale co? ''(stanął ze zboczonym uśmieszkiem) (Chris oberwał od Dakoty) 'Dakota : '''Za to że przez ciebie jestem takim potworem >:( '''Chris : '''Okok. Zasłużyłem. ''(Dakota podchodzi bardziej zapłakana do Max'a) 'Dakota : '''Miiiiiisiuuuuuu! Jak oni mogli ci to zrobić! ;( ''(Ta się przytuliła do połamanego Max'a) (Lekarz podchodzi do pacjenta) 'Lekarz : '''Niestety, ale dla niego to koniec. ''(Dakota była załamana) 'Lekarz : '''Nie o to chodzi... wyzdrowieje po dość długiej rehabilitacji, ale to koniec z tym programem dla niego. ;-; ''(Chris był zszokowany, a Dakota zdruzgotana) '''Lekarz : '''Niech pani (Dakota) się nie zamartwia. Niestety może i moja siostrzenica ogląda ten zakichany program, ale pani chłopak wyzdrowieje po dość długiej rehabilitacji... co za człowiek musiał znęcać się nad nim? -,- Trudno, po dwóch tygodniach na pewno zdejmiemy mu bandaże, jego twarz musi mu się «przekształcić». '''Dzień 23 (20:30. Po swawoleniu reszta, to znaczy finałowa 5 zostaje wysłana na Radę Plemienną) 'Chris : '''Dzisiaj mówię prosto i na temat. Nie ma ceremonii! Ale zostańcie... Sheila, twój immunitet oczywiście zadziała w następnym odcinku. ''(Sheila wypina język Dakocie). ''A Dakota ma prawo nie brać udziału w następnym zadaniu, bo przeżywa wielki szok po utracie swojego chłopaka. Max'a nie zobaczymy aż do finału, więc Crimson, Tyler i Geoff, bądźcie przygotowani na wielką walkę jutro ;) Aha, jakby co, to Crimson miała otrzymać 4 głosy od: Max'a, Dakoty, Tyler'a i Geoff'a, Dakota 1 głos od Sheili, a Tyler 1 głos od Crimson. To tyle, wynocha! ''(Wszyscy idą) '''Chris : '''To wszystko dzieje się w Ryzykantach... Totalnej... Porażki! :D Jak podobał Wam się odcinek? Awesome! ^.^ Good Not nice. Czy Max zasłużył na taką eliminację? Nieeee, chociaż go nie lubię. Tak :D Nie cierpię go :D Nieeee, nie w taki sposób. ;-; Po prostu nie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki